Leonardo le Dieu
|caption = Man of the Renaissance |kanji = レオナルド神 |romanji = Reonarudo-Shin |alias = Prometheus (プロメテウス, Purometeusu) Mortal of Unparalleled Knowledge (比類のない知識のモータル, Hirui no nai chishiki no mōtaru) Frankenstein (火山コアのエース, Furankenshutain) Vicious Gambit (ヴィシャスギャンビット, Vu~ishasugyanbitto) |race = Human |birthday = July 9, 768 |age = 29 |gender = Male |height = 6'3 |weight = 189.45kg |eyes = Brownish Orange |hair = Orange Grey (Devil's Eye Released) |blood type = O |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Mage |partner = Galileo |status = Alive |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Deucalion (Creation) |marital status = Single Father |magic = Solid Script Devil's Eye Fire Magic Crimson Overcharge Telepathy Living Magic Formula}} Leonardo le Dieu (レオナルド神, Reonarudo-shin) or Leo (レオ, Reo) is an young independent Mage that also dwells in the studies of science. During his travels he had as also earned the alias Prometheus (プロメテウス, Purometeusu) due to his activities in the scientific field as well as his prowess in several casinos that he has visited over the years. The Akane Resort had even began to refer to him as the Vicious Gambit (ヴィシャスギャンビット, Vu~ishasugyanbitto) because of his unbelievable winning streak that he holds in the casino. In the past he had been partially employed by the magic council for his knowledge on the combination of machinery and magic, considering that he had proposed the idea of creating a magic powered soldier to apply to their army. Eventually he was able to make progress with creating an actual soldier, though the inventor is begin to think think that maybe he should use unorthodox methods to complete his objective. As time went on his intelligence had only increased, people had even began to refer to him as the Mortal of Unparalleled Knowledge '(比類のない知識のモータル, ''Hirui no nai chishiki no mōtaru). With more and more research that had been put into the project, Leo had discovered that maybe the Black Arts is what it needed. After making this discovery, He had traveled around the planet in search for any type of Dark Magic that could solve the problem. Though it had taken many years, He had been able to obtain a Devil's eye from an unknown resource. This eye allowed him to utilize and mechanical version of Living Magic. Using this magic, Leonardo was able to finalize the creation of his Pseudo-son, Deucalion. With the finish of his incredible project, he had also earned the alias '''Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutai). Appearance As a teen, Leonardo had been very innocent. He had been quite shy and unsure of himself while he was an intern for the Magic Council in their science department. He seemed to have a minor obsession with and orange brown color as that was the color of his shirt, the 9 on his hat and at one point even his eyes before they had changed color. At times he would wear a zip up light grey jacket that had a black line traveling over the sleeves as well as the collar. He had still been developing his magic prowess at the time so to contain all his notes and materials, Leonardo would carry a one strap bag along with as he went to the lab. For bottoms he had preferred causal brown slacks as well as shoes to work in. Another noticeable feature would be that his hair apparently also been a lot longer during his time as a young man, his reason for changing this is not known. Upon reaching adulthood, Leonardo has became handsome man. Standing at the average height of the males in his family, known to be 6'3". He has a constant smirk usually adorning his face unless upset by something or focusing to a certain level, depending on the situation at hand. His hair is usually very loose, coming down as spikes in a brownish orange type color nearly to his eyes which happen to me a dark brown; almost black to the naked eye. As for his attire, he is always seen in a white button up dress shirt with a black vest over it, along with a bow tie. Black slacks as well as dress shoes and gloves. Why he chooses this for his clothing is said that he had once said "I just enjoy looking professional, no matter the situation." This appears to be true as he is never seen wearing anything that is sophisticated to some level. With the release of his Devil's eye, Leonardo's hair will change from its original color to a light grey, almost white like color. A tattoo will form over his left eye as well as a turbine like monocle. An all black outfit will configure itself around his body, taking over the appearance of whatever clothes he had on before. The whole look is completed by a large dark hooded cloak, as a whole many people have told him that his appearance is intimidating, almost creepy creepy to many of the other members. It does not help with the personality shift that the transformation brings as it causes an almost unnoticeable glint of insanity into his eyes, causing many of his guild members to almost fear him. Personality Leo personality wise is a very calm and collected person. Most people would actually call him cocky or arrogant based on the confidence that he carries for himself. While not a complete monster, he truly prides himself on his intelligence. In most cases he will be able to outsmart his enemy or opponent instead of attempting to overpower them. He is not very known for being quick to anger, in fact it will take a large event to even cause him to show any true emotion. The only person he has ever been able to express himself to has been Deucalion as he feels that he should love his creation. Leonardo had only made a few companions throughout his travels, upon the creation of his guild, the Scientific Mage had began to so fondness for the other members as well. He had become a very supportive person as anyone with a problem would usually go to him for wisdom and while he would would be blunt or brutally honest, it had actually helped them in the long run. Now against people who interfere with his plans or harm his guild members, he is quite insane. It is to the point where he will not stop in battle until he has at least ripped a limp off of possible, Galileo has said that it is an effect of the Devil's Eye that Leonardo carries. As a lasting problem, the dark tool had deteriorated his mind quite a bit, practically to the brink of insanity. Now this nature is not very extreme unless the eye is in use which most of if not all the guild members, especially the ones who had witnessed him using eye are quite thankful for. Leonardo though does try his best to not use the eye at all, referring to it as a last resort as he does not wish for his comrades to ever see him in that state ever again. History Synopsis Powers and Abilties Magic Solid Script Telepathy Formula Fire Magic Crimson Overcharge Forbidden Magic Devil's Eye Living Magic Trivia Category:Independent Mage